Need You Now
by Mosaic Broken Hearts
Summary: "Jack," she whispered, almost in a daze, placing an unsteady hand on his cheek. "I...I need you." Kate and Jack before they return to the Island, after they break up. Inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. R&R!


**Here's another song-fic, this one to the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. It's my first Jate fic EVER, as I don't particularly Jate. Anyway, it's set off Island, in the three years. This fic is for MyLuckyWhistle, GuitarHeroLost and AlexaGeorge, as a Christmas Present. Enjoy. I don't own Lost.**

**Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

.. ..

Kate picked up another picture, a picture of herself and Jack, from when they had first started dating, and she was quite surprised. Surprised at how happy she looked with him back then. No. Not surprised at how happy they had been back then. No, she was surprised at how unhappy she had become now.

Kate looked across the room, and she saw the phone.

She dialled his number.

.. ..

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

.. ..

'Hello?'

She heard his voice, slurred on drugs and alcohol, and she remembered why she broke up with him.

'Kate?' he wondered.

She drew in a breath and hung up the phone before taking a mouthful of the bitter alcohol. She felt bad for being weak, for needing him.

But she still did.

.. ..

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

.. ..

Kate downed the next shot, before she picked up the phone again, throwing it up and down in one hand, knowing she wanted to call him, but knowing she would hang up again if she even attempted to. She wasn't strong enough to have a conversation with him without telling him how much she missed him. She knew she wasn't.

So she resolved that she would stare at the door and hope he was thinking about her, knowing what her phone call really meant, knowing she still loved him.

She hoped he got it and she came around.

.. ..

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
woah woaaah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

_.. .._

There was a sharp sting, a burning sensation she couldn't quite explain on her face, and then it crossed her mind, she realized what was happening, she realized it was tears, she was sobbing as she looked at the picture of herself and Jack, from just after they had gotten engaged.

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, she had picked up the phone again and dialled his number.

'Hello?' his voice was still slurred, but this time she pushed past that.

'Jack,' she said quickly, knowing she was drunk, knowing she shouldn't do this; she should just get over him, but...

'I... can you come over?' she asked.

_.. .._

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without_

_.. .._

There was a knock at the door, and she shakily stood up and placed her whiskey bottle on the table, making her way to the door, wondering if it was him, hoping it was him.

She opened the door, and there he was, as drunk as she was.

'Kate...' he trailed off.

'Jack,' she whispered, almost in a daze, placing an unsteady hand on his cheek. 'I...I need you.'

And then he kissed her deeply, and she hoped that this was not all a dream.

But at the same time, she wished it was.

She needed him; she knew that, but really? Was it _actually _true? Or did she just need _somebody_, _anybody_, to ease her pain, the pain she only let surface when she was drunk?

However, she kissed him back, despite it all, despite her fears. Or was it hopes?

_.. .._

_I just need you now  
I just need you now_

_.. .._

The next morning, Kate groggily woke up, trying to ignore the thumping of her head, trying to ignore the pain of this hangover. She looked around the room, trying to see if everything was as she had left it, wondering if Jack had really been there or she had been so drunk she had dreamed it up.

She was convinced that she had dreamed it up, but then she saw the whiskey bottle, two glasses next to it and she sighed.

He had been here.

And she felt some kind of relief, knowing that if he had been here, then it meant somewhere within him, he must have needed her as much as she needed him.

_.. .._

_Oooh, baby, I need you now _

.. ..

**Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas All!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
